


Convincing Argument

by MiniNephthys



Category: Riviera: The Promised Land
Genre: Bondage, Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein convinces Ledah that sex is worth having.  Kink Bingo, for the square "bondage (wrist/ankle restraints)."  July 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convincing Argument

When the first cuff clicks around his wrist and is attached to the bed, Ledah is taken by surprise enough to let Ein do the same to his other wrist. He is trapped, hands bound to each bedpost, and his weapon isn't within reach. "Ein. What are you doing?"

"Nothing bad, I promise," Ein answers lightly, sitting next to him on the bed and attaching Ledah's ankles to the other side in a similar fashion. "It's just, I think you'd say something about this not being practical and leave before you really gave this a chance if I didn't stop you."

Without giving Ledah a chance to protest, Ein kisses him, gently bringing their lips together. He leaves them there for a moment, then parts from him.

Ledah stares at him impassively. "You are correct. I have much more efficient uses of my time," he states. He tugs at his restraints; they stand firm. "May I leave now?"

"It didn't feel good at all?" Ein asks, frowning.

Ledah pauses. "...There was a slight physical reaction," he answers flatly.

"A 'slight physical reaction' is good enough for me," Ein replies, and in another moment is kissing him again. This time it's harder, as he wraps his arms around the back of Ledah's neck. The kiss deepens, with him even coaxing Ledah to part his lips at one point, until Ein breaks for a solid breath. "Still slight?" he asks.

"Somewhat larger," he admits, his frown deepening. "Yet still not enough to justify wasting time on this."

Ein kisses him a third time. This time his hands stroke at the base of his wings, then to their tips, waiting for a reaction. He gets one - Ledah jerks up involuntarily against the cuffs, trying to press more into his hands. "Justified yet?" Ein asks.

Despite the growing flush on his cheeks, Ledah still manages to look impassive. "Not yet," he replies.

Ein shrugs, and says with a grin, "You asked for it." He pulls off Ledah's cloak, then works him out of his robes somehow. Faced with a nude Grim Angel, he begins to stroke him slowly, building up anticipation. He watches Ledah strain against his bonds as he does it, then leans down towards him. "Is this good enough?" he asks, warm breath making Ledah shiver.

"...Yes. Now is good enough to be justifi-" Ledah breaks off with a sharp gasp as Ein takes him into his mouth, sucking and licking. He pulls at his restraints so much that it's a wonder they don't break then and there.

Ein traces circles around Ledah, occasionally reaching down to stroke the base or underneath it. His warm, wet mouth makes Ledah shudder and moan, unusual for the normally silent angel. Ledah keeps straining and gasping until he finally lets out a loud groan and collapses back onto the bed.

Ein wipes his mouth. "I thought it would be worth getting the cuffs," he says, smiling. "You think so too, right?"

Tiredly, Ledah nods.


End file.
